pillada de mama
by anni98
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tu suegra te pilla una tarde en la cama con su niño en una posición bastante comprometedora? LEMON, SASUSAKU. CORREGIDO!


Bueno pues esto es un one-shot de Sasusaku espero que les guste y para aclarar aunque ya lo sepan NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.

 _ **Pillada de mama**_

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba de lo mas concentrado y exitado, dando lo mejor de si para por fin poder dorrotar a su eterno rival y hermano de alma, Naruto Uzumaki que al igual que el estaba podia apreciar la frustracion en lo cuerpos de ambos y el sudor calledo por sus frentes y nucas.

-Rindete Teme, nunca conseguiras derrotarme yo soy el mejor Dattebayo!-O si señoras y señores por primera vez en la historia Naruto Uzumaki estaba casi apunto de ganar a nuestro azabache que al notarlo dio lo mejor de si y en un arrebato de furria le pego un pisoton a naruto para asi por fin poder ganarlo por enecima vez en el dia a ese absurdo pero para ellos tan entretenido juego de la play station.

-Esto no es justo Teme as echo trampa, pido una revancha-Expreso a gritos el ojiazul.

-Te jodes, esto es por todas las veces que me as empujado para marcar gol en las practicas de futbol-El azabache iva a seguir pero el timbre del mobil lo interrumpio y el nombre y foto de su madre aparecillo en la pantalla.-Shh calla dobe que mi madre me llama.

-Dime mama-Ya todos conocian la "alergia" por asi decir a los monosilabos de la señora Uchiha asi que tanto Sasuke como su padre y hermano intentaban evitar decirlos delante de la mujer para evitar llevarse una fuerte colleja.-SI mama sigo en casa con Naruto vale esta bien.

-¿Que pasa teme tu mami te a regañado?-Se burlaba Naruto de Sasuke para luego el moreno explicarle que su madre lo a llamado para decirle que no llegara casa hasta la noche asi que el rubio podria quedarse un rato mas en casa de su amigo pero por una insistente negacion del moreno no seguieron jugando y comenzaron una tipica plactica de chicos.

-De verdad Teme te juro que yo ya no tengo que ver absolutamente nada con esa chica pero no hay manera de que Hinata lo entienda solo eran unas fotos que se me olvido borrar.-Le explicaba el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos al moreno.

-Hmp, si no fueras tan estupido las habrias borrado si Sakura encontrara eso en mi movil me cortaria las pelotas y dejaria calva a esa chica.-Comentaba de lo mas seguro el azabache imaginandose la aterradora imagen.

-Ya pero dudo que mi dulce princesita aga eso ¿No?-Preguntaba mas para si mismo el rubio aterrado.-Ademas que Sakura-chan tiene un fuerte caracter que muchas veces de miedo.

-Ya pero no saves lo mucho que se disfruta luego en la cama con una chica asi.-Expreso con cara de pervertido ya que lo salvaje de su novia era inegable y es eso mismo lo que le habia enamorado de ella su caracter explosivo y ser una sinverguenzas para decir y hacer lo que a ella le sale del coño (perdonen por la expresion).

Justo en ese momento sono el movil del Uchiha lo abrio y se pudo ver en su salvapantalla la foto de una despampanante pelirosa posando para la foto que en ese momento su novio tomaba ( si se tiene una novia asi hay que poder disfrutarla siempre). El chico se metio a su whatsapp y se encontro con un monton de mensajes de chicas que ni conocia, de sus amigos, de su hermano...pero fue al unico que en ese momento le interesaba, el de su chica, lo abrio y leio el mensaje en el que decia que su novia se dirigia hacia su casa para pasar un rato juntos.

-Dobe largo que viene Sakura y no tengo ganas de que estes de publico- Echo sin ninguna verguenza al amante de ramen que al escucharlo puso ojitos de corderito degollado.

-Pero teme esto no es justo como puedes poner a una chica antes que a tu hermano de corazon, a tu amigo de toda la vida, a quien te escucha y te apolla incondiciolnalmente, a quien...- Y antes de que pudiera acabar su monologo ya estaba fuera de la casa con sus zapatos en la mano, antes de que el moreno cerrara la puerta unicamente pudo escuchar "cuando tengas ell culo de esa chica me pensare el no echarte".-¡Maldito teme ya te arrepentiras cuando Sacura-chan te deje por algun guapo y fornido rubio de ojos azules y solo este yo para consolarte pero que sepas que no lo are y me ire como tu con mi preciosita Hina-chan!

Luego el rubio recordo que su novia habia salido con Tenten de compras y tuvo que or a buscar a otros de sus amigos para dare un poco por culo y quizas robar algo de ramen.

El moreno que por fin se habia librado de esa lapa estaba en la espera de su preciosa novia que vaya casualidad estaba tocando el timbre de su abrir la puerta se podia apreciar a una pelirosa alta de unos impacatntes ojos verdes habia que admitir que su belleza era impactante y su cuerpo no se quedaba atras y joder que duro lo ponia al Uchiha.

La pelirosa iva vestida con una camiseta de tirante blanca ajustada que dejaba ver dos pidras brillantes en su canalillo ( lo dificil que fue conseguir que su padre la dejase hacerse ese piercin ¿ por que su hija no podia ser normal y hacerse uno normal como todas las chicas en la nariz?) , unos baquerros de talla alta rotos y remangados, con unos converse blancos, su cabello estaba alisado ya que normalmete era un poco ondulado y largo hasta la cintura y cortado en dos capas, solo tenia un poco de rimel para remarcar mas sus ojos.

Ella por su lado pudo apreciar a su chico que le habia abierto unicamente con unos pantalones negros de esos caidos y podia apreciar ese abdomen y pectoral bien marcado uff se le mojaban las bragas con solo verlo y es que, que chica se podia resistir a ese look rebelde con ese cabello negro azulado y esos ojos como pozoz y esa cara tan perfecta, sin poder resistirse mas lo beso, joder como adoraba ese piercing de su lengua y mas lo adoraba entre sus piernas.

-Deja de tocarme el culo pedazo de pervertido-Dijo la pelirosa para luego pegarle una mordida y reir cuando sintio como su novio la agarraba aun mas.

-¿Vamos a mi cuarto preciosa? O prefieres seguir dando un espectaculo a los vecinos.-Ella ni lenta ni prezosa lo agarro y subio las escaleras, cuando llegaron ella lo empujo sobre la cama y se pocisio sobre la cadera del Uchiha.

-Saves bebe esta mañana sali a correr y a que no adivinas a quien me encontre chismoneando-Al azabache poco le importaba los chismes de su novise el estaba mas concendrado en mover su ereccion contra la intimidad de su novia mientras la sujetaba de la cadera.-Pues a esa ex tuya pelirroja de enormes tetas.

En ese momento el Uchiha paro presentiendo que se avecinaba una pelea lo bueno es que acababan en sexo salvaje o en una ostia de la pelirosa y el comprando dos billetes a una pelicula de comedia romantica.

-¿Cariño enserio queres hablar de eso ?- Pregunto el chico esperando asi livrarse de la discucion.

-Si por que no es que me importe esa zorra es que eso me izo pensar en tus ex conquistas-Eso le izo tragar duro ya que el savia que a su novia no le gustaba nada de nada la gran cantidad de chicas que pasaron por sus manos antes que ella pero el penso que estaba mas que claro que solo ella a conseguido tenerlo solo para ella.-Y me e dado cuanta de un pequeño detalle y es que la gran mayoria de tus chicas son pelirrojas o rubias con unos enormes pechos cabezas huecas y hojos azules asi que eso me a echo preguntar ¿que as visto en mi?

-Pues tu culo claramente.-Respondio para luego empezar a besar el cuello de su novia con la esperanza de que esta no continuara con la conversacion que que para el e¡resultaba muy embarazoso hablar de esos temas.

-Sasuke hablo en serio ademas esas chicas apenas tenian culo.-Pues si estaba siendo mala pero de verdad tenia mucha curiosidad el si que era su tipo de chico bueno mas o menos pero ¿el azul y el negro se parecen no?

-Pues no se nena , tienes que tener en cuanta que esas chicas no duraron mas de un polvo tu eres a largo plazo-Biip respuesta corecta su novia ya fruncio el ceño y se bajo de encima suya.

-A ver no a largo plazo-Volvemos a intentarlo-Quiero decir que permanente, no se que queres que te diga.

-Capullo.-Ella se levanto estaba a punto de irse cuando el la agarro por cintura y la volvio a sentar encima suya.

-Escuchame bien lo primero que vi de ti fue tu pelo rosa y recuerdo que pense estas es una niña fresa seguro pero luego te conoci mejor atraves del dobe y mi prima Hinata y descubri que eres perfecta porque eres dura, atrevida, loca, despampanante.-Poco a poco veia como a su chica se le pintaba una sonrisa en la cara.-Echas unos polvos increibles y todavia recuerdo lo dificil que fue conseguir una cita contigo tambien adoro que te gusten los videojuegos, que seas una celosa y agresiva y pudo seguir dandote mil motivos mas pero nada lo expresara mejor que comerte el coño.

-Eres un estupido poor que lo estropeas todo.-Dijo riendo mientras lo besaba.-Pero no suena mal la verdad.

El sonrio y la agarro para tumbarla pero ella se pocisiona encima de el y comenzo a besarle el cuello para luego subir por su mandibula, el lobulo y finalmente la boca donde deslizo su juguetona lengua mientra restregaba su cadera, el azabache agarro su trasero.

Luego abrieros sus cremayeras lentamente, el colo su mano y introducio dos dedos dentro de ella inmitando los movimientos de penetracion, ella gemia la volvia loca eso.

Le quito la camiseta blanca para poder apreciar sus pechos y empezar a acariciarlos, Sakura no se quedo atras y metio una mano en su pantalon.-Joder nena no saves como te quiero.

La pelirosa sonrio si habia una manera de sacarle un te quiero al Uchiha era Uchiha por su lado se sentia en el chielo y eso que todavia no habia llegado a la mejor parte, iva a bajarle los pantalones a la pelirosa cuando la puerta se abrio de repente.

-¡O dios mio!-Exlamo la muer sorprendida y roja hasta las orejas.-Lo siento niño yo.. yo no queria lo siento.

Sakura salto rapidamente para ponerse la camiseta mientras el Uchija se quedaba paralizado.

-Pero que coño.¿Mama?-Todavia no se lo podia creer su madre los habia pillado a punto de follar.

-Si Sasuke TU MADRE nos a visto, ¿ tu saves lo que supone eso para mi? desde ahora me vera solo como a la puta que se tira a su hijo cuando ella no esta O DIOS MIO.-La pobre no podia estar mas agitada e isterrica.

-Tranquilizate Sakura no a sido tu culpa-Intentaba calmarle el muchacho.

-Porsupuesto que no a sido mi culpa a sido tuya Uchiha como coño no pones seguro -Si definadamente era culpa suya.

-¿Mia? Si no hubieses empezado con eso de Karin ahora mismo habriamos acabado.

-Pues que poco duras.-Le saco la lengua bromeando ya que estaba mas relajada pero parecia que le habia dado justo en el orgullo al Uchiha que la agarro para demostrale lo contrario.-OOHH de eso nada cariño tengo que hablar con tu madre te alivias tu solo.

Y dicho eso la chica salio coriendo para hablar con su suegra dejando a un desconcertado Sasuke que se habia quedado sin polvo, con una ereccion y lo unico que habia conseguido con la visita de su chica habia sido una pequeño discucion.

-Mikoto lo siento mucho de verdad lo ultimo que deseeo es que se lleve una mala impresion sobre mi.-Intentaba disculparse la jovencita en cuanto entro a la cocina donde la señora Uchiha ordenaba su recien compra a lo quella sonrio dulcemente.

-Cariño enserio no tienes que preocuparte es algo totalmente normal y yo se que hace mucho mi niño dejo de ser inocente.-Porsupuesto que ella es consciente de lo golfo que era su hijo por eso adoraba a Sakura lo habia puesto en su lugar y ademas no habia duda de que tendria unos nietos guapisimos y seria la envidia de todas sus amigas cotillas.

-Aun asi me siento muy mal por esto prometo que no volvera a pasar.-A pesar de todo ella seguia angustiada POR DIOS su suegra la habia visto sin camiseta, con los pantalones esabrochados y con la mano metida en el pantalon de su hijo mienteas este gemia, menos mal que no la habia visto haciendole una mamada por que ese seria el fin de su existencia.

-Mira Saku, tu a mi me encantas eres la chica que siempre e quierido para mi niño, eres independiente,lista,lo pones en su lugar, eres extremadamente hermosa y sobre todo veo como cambia su acctitud cuando te ve, puedo ver como sonrie y lo mucho que te haberlos pillado en la cama no cambiara mi opinion sobre ti y me agrada saver que hasta ahi esta a su merced.-Le guiño un ojo lo que provoco que ambas empezaran a reir.

-Hmp yo no estoy a su merced mama.-Gruño el protagonista de la diculpa, su mama no habia visto a Sakura arañar la mesa de su escritorio mientra el le daba por detras, y ahora que lo pensaba tampoco queria que lo viese.

-Que bonito que aun pienses asi mi vida.-Le dijo a su chico mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios al cual el corespondio inmediatamente para despues abrazarla y acariciar su pelo a lo que la señora Uchiha sonrio.

-Ayyy cariño como dejes perder a esta chica te corto las pelotas.-Ese comentario izo tragar duro al pobre chico que abrazo mas fuerte a su novia.

-Entendido mami voy a llevar a tu preciosa nuera a su casa.

Agarro de la mano a su chica mientres se marchaban no sin antes ella despedirse de sus uegra con dos besos y un calido abrazo.

-Joder dime que no hay nadie en tu casa nena.-Su tono de voz parecia mas una suplica que una pregunta a la que sonrio satisfecho con el apreton que le dio a su trasero su chica.

Nada mas llegar a su casa subieron al cuarto de la chica donde no tardaron nada en desacerse de sus prenda, ella podia sentir como su vagina estaba demasiado dilatada y humeda a la espera de ser llenada y el rozamiento de constante de la ereccion de su novio no ayudaba en disminuir el deseeo sino justo lo contrario lo que hacia era aumentarlo.

La apoyo pruscamente sobre el escritorio, ella separo la piernas mientras sentia una dura cachetada en su trasero y cabello agarrado en la mano de su novio, de golpe sintio el grande pene de su novio llenarla completamente, joder como podia ser tan grande.

-Hm nena eres tan estrecha.-Decia entre gemidos y suspiros el Uchiha mientras aumentaba laos golpes de cadera a la vez que opsevaba con morbo su polla entrar y salir de la depilada y roja vagina de su chica.

Ella gemia, agarraba y arrañaba el pobre trozo de madera "ya casi" penso mientras sentia como sus paredes estrechaban aun mas para alcanzar por fin al tanansiado orgasmo al que su novio tmb llego.

Al momento de venirse se salio de ella para poder correrse por ese trasero que se dio la vuelta todavia agitada y sintiendo las gotas de semmen resbalar por sus nalgas y a su novio mientras le daba un apasionado beso.

Despues de unos cuantos polvos y varias posiciones mas se encontraban ambos sentados sobre la cama de ella secandose el pelo ya que acababan de darse una ducha juntos.

-Saves bebe aun no me respondidste a que se debio el bajon de tamaño de pechos que pegaste.

-¿Sigues con eso?Es que resulta que desde que vi tu culo me e dado cuanta que soy mas de culo que de pecho y que ademas los tuyos tampoco son pequeños son perfectos para mi.-Respondio mientras veia como su novio se acercaba para unir delicadamente sus labios rozando sus lenguas en suave beso mientros ambos sentian esa coriente electrica por su espaldas y sus corazones acelerarse.-Te quiero nena.

Ella abrio los ojos su novio nunca le habia dicho eso antes sin estar follando.-Ouu bebe yo tambien te amo mi vida .

Y basicamente asi era su relacion loca, intensa, con peleas tontas y mucho mucho sexo desenfrenado pero sobre todo hay amor por que aunque no sean unos curisis y no lo vayan gritando a los cuatro vientos ellos se adoran mas que otra pareja comun por que ella a sido la unica que a conseguido ablandar su corazon y dejar atras su etapa de mujeriego por que su chica vale mas que todas las demas juntas y el a conseguido sacar su lado malo, acelerar a mil su corazon por que por primera vez en sus vidas se sientes felicez y vivos.

 _ **fin**_

Muchas gracias por leer y perdonen las faltas de ortografias que conociendome seguramente tendre varias . BSS


End file.
